


Caving In.

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love, Not Beta Read, Pining, Smut, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You and Dean are hunting werewolves in the bitter cold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone spent too many days watching the Twilight Saga.

It was a bitter cold, wet, snowy night in southern Illinois Shawnee National Forest as you and Dean Winchester were on a hunt looking for a werewolf. You had only one day to find it before you had to wait another month. You two had been searching for hours and were miles in the woods and too far from the Impala. No matter how many layers you seem to have put on that day, it didn’t stop your teeth from chattering in the cold.

“Jesus Y/N. If your teeth don’t stop chattering, the werewolf will be able to hear you from miles away.” Dean grumbled.

“I..I..I…I’m sorry Ddddeeeeaaannn. I’m just so cold.”

You had been out in the cold, wet woods for over eight hours and you were probably going to catch pneumonia.

The snow turned to sleet and began pelting you both, and soon you were both soaked through your layers of clothes. As you continued to walk Dean noticed a cave. “Hey. Look up there. It’s a cave. I’m gonna check it out first. Stay here. Then we can get a fire going and get you warm.”

“Oooookkkkkkk,” You chattered.

You watched the green eyed hunter find a path up to the cave and go in.  He was beautiful and strong the way he climbed up to the cave. After a few minutes he stepped out. “Hey.Y/N. This is good. I’ll climb back down and help you.”

He climbed down quickly and began helping you up. Your clothes were wet and stiff and you were still shaking from being so cold. As you tried to climb, he pushed up on your buttocks a few times to help you climb and when he did, you felt heat going straight to your core. Finally, you were stuck, having trouble moving. “Climb on my back,” Dean said.

“No. I’ll make it,” you said trying to move. You felt you were too big to have him carry you. You just couldn’t budge, your hands were shaking so much that you couldn’t hold on.

“Just climb on my back, Y/N,” he growled.

You finally wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist; you were still shaking and your breath hitched at the proximity, but you managed to hold on.

He climbed up easily with you piggybacked as he reached the cave, setting you down in the entrance. “Thanks Dean.” You smiled.

He smiled back. “You’re welcome. I need to find some wood to start a fire. I’ll be back.”

You found a corner and shivered until he returned, with his arms full of branches. It didn’t take him long as he started a fire. You got your sleeping bags out of your packs and connected them together. “We need to get you out of your wet clothes and next to each other sweetheart.”

You smiled. “You’re not just saying that to get me naked, are you Dean?”

Dean laughed. “No. Survival 101. Naked body heat is best.”

You both laughed, but nervously.

You each peeled off most of your wet clothes; you left your bra and panties on, grabbed a sheet from your bag and wrapped it around, while he undressed to his boxer briefs. You both laid your wet clothes out across rocks near the fire to dry, and then you quickly got into the sleeping bag.  Taking off your bra and panties, you stayed covered by the sheet.

“OK Winchester. You can climb in. No funny business, OK?”

You, Dean, and Sam were best friends and hunting companions, but recently, your feelings for the older hunter seemed to lean more towards romantic and it seemed his feelings towards you seemed mutual; however, knowing the hunting lifestyle and relationships were dangerous, you both decided to be friends.

“I’m just here to keep you warm Sugar, OK?”

“OK.”

He raised the end of the sleeping bag, crawled in, and pressed himself against your back, wrapping an arm around your stomach. He flinched at your coldness against his warmth. “Jesus Y/N. You’re freezing.”

“I know.” You’re teeth were still chattering, but you felt his warmth and immediately craved it, leaning into him.

You were both sensing the sexual tension and proximity when you felt his erection poking your back. “Is that what I think it is?”

Dean was embarrassed. “Yeah. Sorry. It’s got a mind of its own.”

You were intrigued realizing how much you like him and him you, but then your chattering teeth became the bigger distraction.

“Y/N. You need to take that sheet off you for the body heat theory to work.”

“I know. Just give me a moment, Dean.” You were nervous. You were chunky and always felt inadequate around the gorgeous brothers, never wearing anything too revealing, except when you were wearing a deep neckline dress for a job, needed to lift a shirt or take off your pants to be stitched up by one of them, or if they rounded the corner when you were walking from the shower to your room in a towel. You were definitely more comfortable around Sam, being you weren’t attracted to him as your were Dean.

“What’s wrong Y/N?” Dean noticed your hesitation.

You decided to speak truthfully and turned yourself over to face him. “It’s one thing to take my off clothes to be stitched up, but another when you are lying this close to an Adonis.”

Dean began to smile. “So you think I’m an adonis?”

“Yes.” You swallowed. “And you know you are. Don’t pretend you don’t. Honestly, I’ve felt this way for a long time, but I know I’m nowhere in your league and rather be friends.” You looked down closing your eyes, your face turning a dark crimson from your embarrassment.

Dean stared at you and began to smile. “You honestly rather be friends,Y/N?”

“Well, as opposed to the alternative of nothing, yes.”

“Wow.” Dean stared a minute, then he got perturbed. “Why don’t you think you’re in my league?”

“I’ve seen the women you’ve brought back to the bunker, hotel, or left with. I know I’m not.”

“My league; my rules. We’ve known each other a long time, but I never allowed myself to get close to you because we are friends, I respect you too much, and I’m afraid of getting you hurt.”

You opened your eyes and stared into his olive green eyes. _Is he saying what I think he is saying?_

He didn’t give you a chance to say anything. “I like you too Y/N. You’re a great researcher, a badass hunter, a best friend that can hold up in any beer, pie, or burger eating contest, and most of all, you’re beautiful.”

“No I’m not, and you don’t have to say that to me Dean. I know I’m fat.”

He reached up, placing his palm to your cheek. “I like you. I don’t mind having a little bit more to grab onto. You enjoy your food. You’re not one of those dainty dates that order salad. You like to have a drink and enjoy yourself. Also, the more curves, the more I get to explore and enjoy.” He maintained eye contact with you and smirked, almost making you come instantly. “I also know a sure fire way to make you warm from head to toe.”

Your breath hitched as naughty thoughts entered your head and you smiled. “Really Dean?”

He just winked. Before you could say anything else, his lips were on yours, harsh and needy. He wrapped around you as you kissed until you both couldn’t breathe. You felt his hand finding the end of the sheet tucked around your breasts and pulled it off slowly. He moved closer to you, his hands began molding your skin. “Man! I’ve wanted this; waited for this; and wanted you for so long.”

You spoke between kisses. “You have?”

“Yeah I have… a lot. That’s why I’m already hard for you.” He moved even closer to you and you felt his erection against your stomach. His hands continued to caress you. His lips move across your cheek to your earlobe where he nips you, causing you to moan.

“Oh God. I always wanted you, Dean. Everytime you knocked on my bedroom door, I secretly hoped you’d come in and fuck me.”

Dean laughed. “I now wish I had.”

You grasped his biceps as he began rolling you to your back and his lips moved down to the crease of your neck.

You can feel your body heat rising as he’s hitting spots you never knew were erogenous. “I’m getting warm.” You leaned in nipping at his neck too.

“That’s the point.” He laughed as his lips move down to your breast as he begins to swirl his tongue around the nipple as his other hand moved up and kneaded your other breast. “You have beautiful breasts Y/N.”

“Thanks. Oh God. That feels so good.” You moan loud into his neck.

He continues playing with your breasts as you run your arms up and down his chest and back, feeling the peaks and valleys of his strong muscles. Moving his hand down your body, he reaches your inner thigh as he rubs circles, then finally moves to your clit. You were flush and soaking wet with anticipation.  

“Wow. Are you wet from the wet clothes or me?” He then begins pumping a finger in your entrance and continues to palm your clit.

“You. All you.” You were moaning, grabbing him tighter, and breathing into his shoulder, getting close to your first orgasm. “Oh God Dean. I’m gonna….”

“Go ahead Baby. Come for me.” He then began using a second finger scissoring your entrance, while applying just the right amount of pressure to your clit as your vision went white.  You clenched around his fingers and sucked hard on his shoulder, trying not to scream, your body exploding in a rush of heat.

“That was beautiful.” He lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. “You taste amazing. I wish I could taste those beautiful lips down there first hand, but there will be plenty of time to enjoy all of you later.” He found your lips and kissed you and you tasted yourself on his tongue. Slowly, he moved between your legs, pressing his swollen cock at your entrance and looked at you. “You OK with this?”

“Yes. Please Dean.” You spread your legs wide as he smiled and slid inside your slick entrance slowly.

He gave you time to adjust as he continued to fill you until he reached the hilt. You moaned at the stretch. Looking down at you, he smiled. “Fuck! You feel so good Y/N.”

“Oh God. You’re so big Dean, but you fill me perfectly,” you said, panting. The stretch was slightly painful, but in a good way. You were still shivering, but now it in anticipation and less out of cold.

He smiled.

“Now please move,” you begged.

He reached down interlacing his fingers of one hand with yours as he pulled back, leaving only his tip in your entrance, then pushed back slow but deep in you and then he began thrusting. You wrapped your legs around his waist as you began to buck against him. It wasn’t long before the heat between you two was stifling, more than enough to warm you up. You grabbed him tighter, moaning, chasing your orgasm; sweat soaking the sleeping bags. “Fuck Dean. Yes.”

He was now ramming into you mercilessly. You moved your legs up his waist, changing the angle as he began hitting your g-spot. His fingers reached down to rub your sensitive nub and you felt yourself coming undone. It wasn’t long and you were clenching around him, crying out his name as another rush of heat spread across your body.

Dean continued his brutal pace of fucking you as your wrapped your hands around his neck until you felt him pulse and release in you, grunting your name.

He pulled out of you, turning you to your sides, and kissed you, as you remained wrapped around him; the shivers stopped and you began to relax.

“You were amazing so Dean.” You smiled looking in his eyes. You began to trace the edge of his anti-possession tattoo on his chest above his heart.

“Warm now, sweetheart?”

“Oh God Yes.” You both were still sweaty and sticking to each other.

“You are so beautiful when you come.” He  looking at you, feeling his cock began twitch at your touch. His breath hitched. “I can’t believe how much you are turning me on by touching me.”

“Really?” You blush as you remain tracing his tattoo.

He reached up grabbing your hand and moved it slowly down his body until you gripped his semi-hard erection again. “You see?”

“Wow. This is for me.”

“All you.” He winked. He kisses you, as you begin to stroke him, rolling him to his back, and straddle his hips. Grabbing his erection, you lined him up to your entrance.

“You want to ride me Baby?”

“Save an Impala. Ride a Winchester.” You laughed.

He chuckled. “I’ll gladly take this one for the team.”

You lowered yourself on him, letting him impale you as you remained pressed against him and undulated your hips.

“Oh Fuck. You feel so good Dean.” You pressed against his biceps as he dug his fingers into your buttocks and hips.

“Fuck.” He grunted. One hand reached up kneading a breast. “So fucking good.”

You leaned in and kissed him passionately as you continued circling your hips as he brought you closer to a third orgasm. You unzipped part of the sleeping bag so you could sit up, arch your back, and press your hands into his muscled thighs.

“Oh Fuck Dean. Yes. So close.” He raised himself, wrapping his arms around you, reaching his down circling and applying pressure to the sensitive nub, as you viced around his swollen cock, milking him and he began shooting into you. “Yes. Fuck. Yes. Yes.” You almost squealed, circling your hips more until you couldn’t see and then you both fell with a thud to the ground.

 _Oomph_. Dean grunted.

“You OK?” You look down at Dean concerned.

He laughed. “Fucking amazing. You?”

“Never better.” You smile as he turned you back to your sides as you pressed against his chest smiling. “I think I’m quite warm for the rest of the night.”

“I’m glad I could help.” He kissed the top of your head holding; your breathing slowed until you were sound asleep against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke feeling empty and cooler, realizing Dean was not against you. You opened your eyes and looked around. You saw him in his jeans sitting near the cave entrance.

“Hey Dean. You OK? What are you doing?” You turned to your side with your arm underneath your head and smiled.

“I thought I heard something.”

You sat up, grabbing the sheet Dean took off you earlier and covered your breasts.

He then looked at you. “I guess it was nothing.”

“Come back to bed.” You shivered. “I think I’m getting cold again.” You smiled and bit your lower lip.

Dean saw you bite your lip and smiled. “Oh you are?”

“Yes.”

He walked over taking off his jeans and crawling back in the sleeping bag with you. He moved flushed to your body and you immediately felt his warmth. “That’s better.”

“Mustn’t let you get cold, now, can we?”

“Nope. I’m not letting you go very easily, Winchester.”

He smiled.

“Good. Because I meant what I said and I’m not going to give you up without a fight. Damn. I was so stupid to wait so long.”

“Well, we’re making up for it now. Wait until you tell Sam.”

“Sam’s probably gonna say ‘it’s about time you two’.”

“Probably.”

“When we get back to the bunker, I was thinking maybe you’d want to move some of your things into my room?” Dean looked at you seriously and smiled.

Your breath hitched and you smiled wide as you stared deep into his green eyes. “I’d like that… a lot, Dean.” You leaned in and kissed him, wrapping yourself around him….

 


	3. Chapter 3

You awoke to a sound in the cave.

“Dean?” You whispered.

He was sound asleep, his head was against your abdomen, under your breasts,as you were curled against his back. You begin to get up to look around when you felt a hand wrap around your neck applying pressure. You began pushing away as the hand pressed down on your windpipe and your breath was cut off. You were clawing at the hands as you struggled trying to breath until you became dizzy and lost consciousness….

Dean opened his eyes to see you not wrapped around him and had a splitting headache, worse than any hangover. “Y/N?” His voice echoed in the cave. He looked around. The fire was extinguished and the morning light was creeping in the cave. He touched his head and winced; he had been knocked out.

Dean immediately began to worry, getting angry. “Y/N?”

He got out of the sleeping bag, throwing on pants and walked to the cave entrance. When he looked out, all he saw were woods and sunlight. He finished dressing quickly, noticing your backpack and clothes were still there.

He climbed down from the cave realizing you wouldn’t have been able to get down on your own, so he knew you were taken.


	4. Chapter 4

You begin to wake after being rendered unconscious. You were no longer in the sleeping bag with Dean. You were barely clothed, in a long button up shirt, sitting, hands and feet tied to the chair in a cabin.  “Dean?” You were raspy, barely able to talk after being almost choked to death.

A burly man walked around the corner. “Oh Good. You’re awake finally. Time for some fun.” He walked up to you and punched your face; your cheek immediately began to turn red and swell. “You know I almost felt guilty taking you last night. I had watched from afar. You finally admitted your feelings for the Winchester and just let him fuck you; you little slut. I just never thought he actually cared for anything more than just himself.”

“Let me go and I’ll make sure he doesn’t retaliate against you.” You rasped out.

“Nice try, but you hunters are all the same, especially you Winchesters. They’re always making false promises and will kill us the minute they get the chance.”

“I’m not a Winchester.”

“You hunt with them. Same thing.”

“Trust me. I’m not.”

“You could be. I saw how he was with you.”

“What’s your beef with the Winchesters?”

“Not the same as your “beef” with him.” He laughed as his dirty joke. “He killed someone close to me, and now I’m going to do the same to him.”

“You’re wrong about him caring for me. It was all just warmth and sex. That is all.”

“Oh sweetie. Don’t lie. You know he admitted he cared for you and last night wasn’t just tawdry sex. He loves you.”

“He doesn’t. Trust me.” You still didn’t think Dean really cared about you. _I’m not saying it didn’t feel nice, but it was really just warmth and sex._

“I’m not stupid or naive. I don’t understand. Maybe you don’t want to admit that he loves you and you him, but he does. I know it would be hard for me to kill his brother, because he is a good hunter, but you is almost too easy.”

“Wow! What a complete coward, going for the easy target instead of the more difficult one.”

“Fuck you Bitch.” He punched you again. This time you spit blood. “Maybe I’ll just beat you to a bloody pulp and make you unattractive for the Winchester.”

“Like I said, he doesn’t like me that way; what we did was a one night thing.”

“We’ll see,” the burly man punched you again and again as you finally blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had been walking for hours, not even sure he was even heading in the direction you were in. He was distraught, thinking to himself as he searched for a sign. God! _I can’t let her get hurt. Everyone I ever care about gets put in danger, because of me. It’s my fault for bringing her along, for last night, even though it felt so good. Geez! We were perfect, but now I put her in jeopardy._

—————————————

The burly man walked back in to see you were awake again. “Y/N. You’re awake.”

You flinched at the fact he knew your name. He must have heard Dean say it last night. “Aww! Cujo’s back.” You don’t mind if I call you that, right?”

“Haha Bitch!”

“Had to give you a name. You know mine. At least I should know is who is going to kill me.”

“Oh. I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to change you and then watch your precious lover have his heart ripped out, literally, by you.”

“Wow! Ingenious. Isn’t this like most revenge plots?”

“Bitch!”

“Aww! Did I hit a sore spot?” You were laying on the sarcasm thick. “By the way, if you want sympathy, you’re barking up the wrong tree. I’m Team Edward, not Team Jacob.”

“What?” He looked at you.

“Twilight.”

He just groaned. Dean would have groaned too. Too many times Dean knocked on your bedroom door to talk to you and find you swooning over Edward Cullen. You only swooned over Edward because you couldn’t be with Dean. Now that you have been with Dean, you would imagine Edward would pale in comparison.

Cujo came up and hit you again, this time in the stomach. You doubled over and grunted, but he didn’t knock you out this time. “I should just rip your heart out now and leave you sitting in this chair with a hole through you for your lover to see. I’m sick of your smartass remarks.”

“Rather smartass than dumbass.”

That is when another man walked in. He was young and in most respects, attractive. He was shirtless. He turned to Cujo. “Leave us.”

“Oh. Jacob has arrived, with his shirt off. Typical.”

“You really think you’re being cute.”

“Aww thanks. I’m flattered.”

He walked up to you and bent down to meet your eyes. “I know you are being a smartass to hide your fear.”

You were nervous. You knew you and Dean were up against at least 2, maybe more. “I already told Cujo that if you’re keeping me as bait for a Winchester, you’re going to be waiting a long time.”

He gave a sinister smirk. “I know something you don’t know,” he sang in a sing-song manner. “He’s on his way. And by the time he gets here, it will be the full moon and you will turn and rip, maybe even eat, his heart out.”

You then began to panic. The last thing you wanted to do was kill the man that you love.

He saw your face. “Not so smug anymore, are you?”

He then looked at you and on demand, began to change into his werewolf form.

——————————————

It had been about six hours, about an hour to an hour and a half away from dusk, and Dean was starting to feel he went the wrong direction. _Maybe I should turn around._  He sat down on a log a moment, taking a swig from his canteen and perused the area. At first he saw nothing but then two to three clicks ahead, near the mountains, he saw smoke, billowing from a house or log cabin. _Maybe that’s her._ He immediately got up, ignoring the ache in his bones, feeling like he got a lead and a second wind, and continued walking.

——————————————-

Jacob, as you were calling him, was a full fledged werewolf. His nails were long, teeth elongated, and catlike eyes. You finally began to panic as you realized, he was going to bite you. You closed your eyes as he leaned down and you felt the sting of a bite to your arm. _I can’t turn and kill anyone, especially Dean._

 __ __ ** __** __ **** ****As soon as he bit you, he walked out of the cabin. You saw the bite ooze and bleed for awhile but shortly after, It already started to close. You were amazed and that is when you became really scared.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean followed the smoke in the air until he reached a clearing with a cabin. He had his gun cocked and ready with silver bullets. Reaching the door, he hoped he was where he needed to be. _Please be in here Y/N._

As he opened the door, he immediately focused on you tied to a chair. “Y/N.” He rushed over beginning to untie the rope. It was the last moments of dusk.

“Dean! No! Don’t untie me.”

Dean looks at you.

“I’ve been bitten.”

You look to your arm and he follows your eyes to where he sees a faint bite mark.

“You have to kill me Dean.”

“No I don’t. You haven’t fed yet.”

“Dean. Find yourself somewhere safe tonight. I may try to kill you.”

Dean begins retying you. “How many are there?”

“Two that I know of.”

“What am I looking for?”

“A big burly bearded guy and a younger attractive man. I called them Cujo and Jacob.”

Dean laughed at the names you gave them. _I would have probably called them the same thing._

“Stay here. I’m going to look for them and gank their sorry asses.”

“Dean. Just get out of here.”

“You’re not getting rid of me this easy.” He pecked your lips, then walked out of the cabin.

The moon began its descent into the sky. You could feel your body changing. First your nails began to grow, painfully pulling out of your fingers. You began to scream as you pulled on the ropes confining you. Next the teeth started coming through, which were equally as painful. Your gums were being ripped open. Muscles in your body began to twist and change to make you leaner and meaner. Your body was burning in pain. Your eyes began changing to catlike form. Things became clearer in front of you and your sense of smell increased exponentially. You were tugging on your ropes. However, since you had never fed yet as a werewolf, your strength was not enough, keeping you safe in the chair and away from prey.

Dean started searching the woods looking for the ones who turned you. Out of nowhere, something growled and began moving towards Dean. Raising his gun, he managed to shoot it in the heart within a foot of him. The werewolf crumpled to the ground, immediately turning back to the burly man. “One down. One to go. Come on out here. I know you’re watching, waiting for her to get loose and kill me. I made sure she’s safe before she feeds and I have to kill her. You monsters are all the same.”

A man walked out. Dean cocked his gun, pointing. He was in his human form, which meant he was a pure blood. “You see, three years ago, you killed my mate and I wanted to do the same to you, only change yours and let her feed on you. Ultimate revenge.”

Dean decided to downplay his feelings for you. “She’s not my mate. We fucked last night to keep warm. That’s all.”

Little did Dean know that due to your transformation, you could hear Dean and Jacob’s conversation from the cabin. You hormones were wild. You thought it meant more. You didn’t realize he was saying all that to protect you, and while you had more primal instincts, because you hadn’t fed yet, you could still have coherent thoughts. _It was just fucking._ It angered you. You began to tug harder on the ropes. _That asshole._ The coil in your brain snapped as well as the rope. Immediately, you smelled something beyond amazing outside. You jumped up, busting out the door at the smell of fresh blood of the man you love.

Jacob looked at Dean and smirked.

Dean noticed the werewolf’s smirk. “What are you smiling about you arrogant asshole?”

Just then you came barreling through the woods ready to pounce.

“That.” He smirked again as you jumped tackling Dean.

“Stop Y/N. I don’t want to kill you.”

You two began rolling around as you grabbed the area around his chest to rip out his heart. The gun has been knocked out Dean’s hand as he watched Jacob watch and smile.

“This is going to be so good.”

Somewhere in the tussle, your werewolf brain kicks in and you’re straddling Dean trying to rip his heart out. You dig into his chest.

Dean wailed. “Fuck.” He grunted as your werewolf nails drew blood.

At that moment, Dean turns quickly knocking you off of him as he reaches out, grabbing the gun, shooting Jacob first in the leg. Then before you could tackle Dean again, he was able to shoot Jacob in the heart. He roared as he crumple to the ground dead.

When that happened, you were weakened.

Dean kicked you out and dragged you back to the cabin, as he tied you back up to the chair. He then filled up a container of your sire’s blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Staying with you until the sun came up, Dean sat across the cabin against the wall as you growled and tugged at the ropes. As dawn drew across the horizon, and you finally transformed back, you were still angry with him. “You asshole. The other night meant nothing. Fuck. I am so stupid to sleep with you.”

Dean walked over kneeling before you and placing his palm on your face. You felt instant calm when he did that. “Y/N. I did that to protect you because he said he wanted to punish ‘my mate’. I love you Y/N, and I want to be with you.” He kissed your lips tenderly and then looked back at you. “Now. I need to get you back to the bunker and get the cure in you.”

“OK.”

Dean untied the ropes. You were naked from the transformation. Dean took off his flannel shirt letting you put it on and gave you a pair of your pants from your pack. “Let’s get you home Baby.” He kissed you again tenderly.

You both walked throughout the day to get back to the Impala. The previous night was the last night of the full moon, so you had a month to get the cure. You curled up next to him in the car, falling asleep, as he put his arm around you and drove back to the bunker.

———————————-

First thing back at the bunker, Dean and Sam made the werewolf cure using the blood of your sire. It smelled horrible, so you plugged your nose and gulped it down quickly to avoid tasting it, then thrashed around on the couch and wretched black goo into a bucket until you laid back still, almost dead, and  returned to human. Dean stayed by your side the entire time, holding your hand or head while you vomited in the bucket.

Sam stayed back watching the way you two interacted. “What happened between you two on your hunt?”

Dean turned towards Sam. “Something that should have happened a long time ago. I love her, Sammy. I’m having her move into my room as soon as she is cured.” He returned to tending to you.

“So, you two?”

Dean held your hand. “Yeah.” He smiled as he thought about those amazing times.

When you finally came to, Dean was right there hugging you, kissing your forehead. “I’m so glad you are OK and cured.”

He helped you sit up. You were exhausted from the cure, but you were concerned as you remembered about what you did to him when you were transformed. “How are your wounds, Dean?”

He raised his t-shirt and you saw the deep claw marks, but they were already scabbing over. You reached up touching them, placing your hand over his heart. Dean reached up placing his hand over yours. You stared at each other, pining. He finally stood up and picked you up. “Let’s get you to bed and get some rest. Good night Sammy,” Dean said as he carried you bridal style to his room.

Once in his room, he laid you down on one side of his bed as he undressed and climbed into the other side. You curled up to him, resting your head on his chest. “I love you, Dean,” were the last words he heard from you before you drifted to sleep.

“I love you too, Y/N.”


	8. Chapter 8

When you awoke eighteen hours later, you found yourself in the same position you were in when you fell asleep, against Dean’s chest. You lifted your head, looking around. You were in Dean’s room.

“Hey. You’re awake. I was starting to worry about you. You’d been asleep a long time.” Dean smiled as he looked up to see your beautiful face smiling down at him.

“I’m OK.” You lowered your hand down round his head and pulled him up to meet your lips.

——————————————-

It was the next month around the full moon. While no longer a werewolf, you felt you still maintained some instinct and strength, especially around what would be during your transformation. The full moon was coming that night as Dean and you stayed in the bunker. You were reading lore with Sam, while Dean worked on Baby.

Dean walked in from the garage, and from your spot in the library, the smell of his musk, sweat, and motor oil penetrated your olfactory glands and you were immediately overcome with want for him. Before Dean barely made it through the library door, you rushed him, your body hitting him hard, jumping up as you wrapped your arms around his neck, legs around his waist, and pressed your lips to his, kissing him passionately.  After kissing until you both had to gasp for air, you growled at him. “Bedroom. Now.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Dean smiled as he grabbed your buttocks and began walking; your lips sucking a hickey into the crease of his neck. You then bit down, a bit too hard, drawing blood.

“Jesus Y/N. Are you turning into a wolf?”

“Oh my God. You smell so amazing. I just want to lick you from head to toe, Dean. I could eat you alive.”

Dean laughed nervously, thinking that the cure might not have worked. When he reached his room and shut the door, you were already grinding against his cock so hard his erection was pressing hard against the fabric of his jeans. He made it to the bed, falling on top of you as you immediately rolled him over and straddled him. “I need you now,” you moaned.

You quickly undid his jeans and pulled them down quickly along with his boxers. You moved down his body and licked up the main vein of his erection.

“Fuck Y/N!”

“I meant it when I said I want to lick you from head to toe.” You licked again, swirling around the tip.

You brought him into your mouth inch by inch until he was hitting the back of your throat and you began to suck and squeeze his balls.

“Fuck!”  He began to thrust as you continued. He was pulsing in your mouth as you let him fuck your mouth until he shot his seed into you. You took everything of his you could take and licked around him, when you were done.

“Damn Y/N! That was. Wow!”

You quickly raised yourself and removed your yoga pants and panties, as Dean sat up removing his shirt. Before he could take off your top and bra, you were already lining his cock to your already slick entrance, as you sank down on him, undulating your hips, leaning in, and kissing him.

Dean unbuttoned your shirt and shoved it off your arms. He then undid the front clasp of your bra watching your breasts spring free, then wrapped his mouth around a nipple biting down and sucking.

“Oh Fuck Yes! Dean! Please!”

You two were fucking hard for awhile feeling like you could go for hours. With every thrust, he pounded against your g-spot, getting you closer to orgasm. “Oh God. Yes! Dean! Harder. Make me come!”

He raised his hands and kneaded your breasts, as you bounced on his stiff cock.

“Fuck Y/N. I love you.”

You looked down, smiling, hearing him tell you he loved you. “I love you too.”

At that moment, he pressed hard on your hips with one hand, while the other pressed his thumb to your clit, as he thrusted up hard, and you both came hard. Releasing deep inside you as you milked his cock, you both cried out each other’s names in unison.

You collapsed on him peppering kisses into the crease of his neck, as you laid on him breathing heavy. He wrapped his arms around your waist. “I love you.”

“I love you too Dean.” You smiled.

“Fuck! That was amazing.” He looked up into your eyes.

You smiled, looking into the olive green eyes of your favorite hunter.  Every part of you was on fire, all your senses were on tactical overload. It was the best sex that you had ever had. “God! That fucking felt amazing. Is that the after effects of the werewolf cure?”

Dean smiled as he held your hips. You remained  straddled on him with him inside you as you felt the twitches of his erection coming back. You were ready to go again. “I’m not sure. We’ll ask Sam when we get a chance.”

“That’s not now.” You wink as you began circling your hips around him again.

“Oh Fuck! You ready again?” Dean stared at you in disbelief.

“Yep!” You winked. He flipped you over to your back kissing down your body. He spent his time kneading a breast with one had while the other nipped and sucked the nipple on the other. “Oh yes Dean!” You moaned.

He continued down your torso, around your hip to your inner thighs. “But I can stay here awhile.” He laughed. He nipped your skin and kissed between sides, finally moving in as his tongue went deep in your entrance as his thumb circled your sensitive nub.

You cried out as he continued. Your hand reached down carding his hair as he worked you through your orgasm. Kissing his way up to your mouth, you tasted him on his tongue. He finally placed his head against your abdomen and you both fell asleep...


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

On night two of the full moon, you spent the afternoon sparring with Sam in the gym while Dean made a supply run. Sam noticed your increased strength when you grabbed his arm and bent down throwing him over you back, landing on the mat.

“Wow Y/N! You are strong.”

“Thanks Sam.” You grabbed a towel and wrapped it around your neck.

You smelled him from the moment he pulled into the garage, but you waited for him to find you.

Sam was on a workout bench drinking water while you punched a punching bag.

Dean sauntered in. “Hey guys.”

You smiled wide at Dean as Sam watched you two. “Hey.” You pulled away from the punching bag. Dean walked up and touched your face.

“How’re you feeling right now?” He smiled feeling the sexual tension between you two.

“I’m all sweaty. I need a shower desperately.”

He smirked. “Need help washing your back?”

“And my front.” You pulled him to you as you kissed him tenderly.

The next thing you knew, you were naked and pressed against the wall of the shower with your legs around his waist, arms around his neck as he thrusted into you slow and deep, eventually meeting the brutal pace.

When he worked you through your first orgasm, he turned you and pressed your front to the wall of the shower as he rammed into you from behind, reaching around rubbing your clit.

“Oh Fuck Dean. Yes! More!”

“Fuck!” He held your hips as he pounded into you. “You fucking feel amazing Baby.” He then covered your back, nipping your ear and kissing your neck, as a hand moved up and covered your hand holding onto the wall.

“Oh God. Yes! Harder!”

He fucked you hard to another orgasm.

When you were done, he wrapped a towel around you, then himself, and carried you back to your shared room. You both crawled into bed and you fell asleep in his arms.

——————————————-

After the full moon ended in a few days and after countless hours of folklore research with both Sam and Dean, you found there were some cases where if bitten by a pure blooded lycanthrope, once cured, the previously infected may retain some characteristics of werewolves, including an acute sense of smell, insatiable sexual appetite, and strength. Dean didn’t mind you had all three, but after that first month of the post-cure full moon sex, he had to create a safeword with you to give him some time between lovemaking sessions. However, over many months, most your special werewolf senses lessened and you were back to your old self. The only thing you maintained was the sexual appetite, which Dean determined was your best sense.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Constructive criticism appreciated and accepted.  
> Please do not post or disseminate this work on any other platform.


End file.
